one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Crew Positions
This page shows you the guidelines you must follow in order to Role-Play on this site. This also shows you the rankings and positions for Pirate Crews. Pirate Crew Positions Captain *The title of Captain is the title given to an individual in control of a ship at sea, either pirate, marine, or civilian. This individual is in control of everything that happens with the ship and designs the order in which someone would take his position should the Second Mate fall after the First Mate if the Captain were to be killed or absent. First Mate *A First Mate is the top officer on board a ship after the captain. Mostly, they may fill a number of roles from checking stock to making sure everyone else is doing their job on the ship. They answer only to one person on a ship, the captain. If the Captain were to be killed or absent, they take control of the ship. Second Mate *A Second Mate is a position held by a member of a crew. He is the second highest ranked officer on a crew outside the captain, the first being the First Mate. They normally go over stock and preform prior tasks that the First Mate then looks over afterwards. If the First Mate should be killed or absent after the Captain has been killed or deemed absent, the Second Mate would take control. Archaeologist *An archaeologist is a particular type of historian who ventures out into the field to find ancient ruins and study them first-hand. They are interested in the cultures of lost civilizations. Normally they have a connection with history and know about the Rio Poneglyph though only one in a million who have escaped Ohara know how to read a Poneglyph. Assassin *An assassin is a person who is trained to kill other people, normally for political or personal reasons. Oftentimes they work as independent agents for hire. Many are deemed Mercenaries and many are Bounty Hunters who fall under this category. Marine and Pirate Crews take up Assassins to deal with quick kills but are closely watched from the crew for mutiny. Beast Tamer *A beast tamer, also known as a beast master, is a person who controls one or more animals and uses them for combat. Rookie Beast Tamers have one small to moderately sized animal for using in combat as well as mixing it with their own skills fighting alongside it. Master Beast Tamers can have two or more animals one of which is a giant animal or beast that they control for combat. While this is an entirely optional member for a crew, they are sometimes brought along to keep the crew enlightened and happy having pets around the ship. Cabin Boy *A Cabin Boy is hired on a ship as part of the crew. Their main duties tend to be the unimportant jobs, such as cleaning or running errands for the captain, and there is often more than one aboard a ship. Cabin boys often aspire to become sailors themselves. As the name suggests, most cabin boys are too young or inexperienced to have any other kind of job. They rarely see combat but some are able to defend themselves. Commando *A commando is normally a member of a Marine Crew that partakes in Guerrilla Warfare and hammers down the smaller crew of an opposing force with irregular fighting and forceful tactics. An example of this is for a Pirate Crew Member is the infamous Don Krieg who uses poison bombs, javelins shooters, and all sorts of weaponry to fight back many enemies at once as possible. These optional crew members are normally seen taking out the crew of an opposing force without mercy and are strong enough to usually take on the Second Mate of a Crew. Cook *A Cook is a person who prepares food for passengers or crew mates on ships, or for customers in restaurants. All Pirates become hungry eventually, and so many of them require a cook to fill their stomachs. Marine bases and Marine ships need them to feed the soldiers and keep them healthy. Commercial ships or cruise ships require them to feed the passengers. Devil Fruit Specialist *A Devil Fruit Specialist is someone who studies Devil Fruit to the extent in knowing classed Devil Fruit, their powers, and what their limitations are as well as a person who is used as an Anti-Fruit-User Combatant due to their knowledge on the subject matter. Sometimes these people have Devil Fruits themselves and can Awaken or use their Devil Fruit in interesting ways that make them seem abnormal from their classification. Doctor *A doctor, is a person, who practices human biological medicine. Doctors are relatively essential members of any crew, whether it be Pirate, Marine or any crew in between. One who is skilled in medicine and health care is necessary in order for the crew to survive the harshness of the sea. Doctors are usually required to heal wounds from battles, or prepare medicine for sick members. Helmsman *A Helmsman is a person who steers a ship and many types of boats. In the merchant Marine, this is usually an able seaman or a quartermaster. These people are in charge of keeping the deck clean and steering the ship as well as answering directly to the Navigator for directions. Instructor *An instructor is an educated individual normally found in school houses or as instructors at a Marine Base or ship. Depending on their race they know the affairs, most locations, and species of places they've visited or read about. Humans naturally know plenty of things about the affairs and places of landmasses, Fishmen know much about the seas and it's creatures, and finally Skypeian born know everything there is about the Sky Worlds and Dials. These tutors can sometimes know how to partially read Poneglyphs or teach low level Haki depending on their skill levels. Martial Artist *A Martial Artist is a warrior who fights by only using their body and attacking just with fists, kicks, and throws. They are all users of unarmed martial arts, unlike swordsmen who choose blade weapons for combat and snipers who choose guns. Fishmen have abnormally strong Martial Artists that use Fishmen Karate and Jujutsu. Musician *A Musician is someone who performs music, sings a song and often plays musical instruments as a profession. Musicians are thought of as an optional crew member compared to the more crucial jobs held within a crew. A musician is not necessarily needed for a successful journey of a pirate or of others both on land and sea. However, a musician is usually brought along for one purpose: keeping up the spirits and the romantic hope of a crew alive and lively. Navigator *A navigator is the person on board a ship responsible for the navigation of the vessel. The navigator's responsibilities includes planning the journey, advising the captain or helmsman while on route, and ensuring that hazards or obstacles are avoided. They are the crew member that normally has a Log Posse to traverse the Grand Line and New World. Scientist *A scientist, in a broad sense, is a person engaging in a systematic activity to acquire knowledge. In a more restricted sense, a scientist may refer to an individual who uses the scientific method. The person may be an expert in one or more areas of science. These people can create and design engineering works or chemicals that can help themselves or others depending on the nature of the scientist. While the Marines are known to use scientists more often than pirates, there have been a few instances of pirate scientists. Shipwright *A Shipwright is a carpenter who works specifically on ships. They are responsible for the building and the repair of the ship. Most pirates need them for repair and general maintenance of their ships. Other ships often have them as well. Many Shipwrights are experts in Carpentry and Engineering. Sniper *A Sniper is a person adept at utilizing as well as maintaining range weaponry. Much like musicians, snipers, in the series are an optional and alternative occupation for any Marine or pirate. Due to their choice of weaponry, snipers excel best at long-range combat. Weapons that most snipers prefer to utilize include rifles and pistols, but can also include artillery such as cannons and mortars and highly customized weapons that best suits the sniper's skill. Swordsman *A Swordsman or Swordswoman is a person trained in the art of the sword. Plurally they are referred to as swordsmen, swordswomen or (mixed gender) swordspeople. Nearly every crew and organization has a swordsman in it. A skilled swordsman is a valuable asset to a crew, and swordsmen are often found in positions of high respect, such as a first mate or even the captain.